


They say the world must end somehow

by AvaDay



Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 11:52:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaDay/pseuds/AvaDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано в 2007ом году, после первого сезона "Торчвуда" и третьего сезона "Доктора Кто".</p>
    </blockquote>





	They say the world must end somehow

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в 2007ом году, после первого сезона "Торчвуда" и третьего сезона "Доктора Кто".

Они боятся ее. И пусть Гвен пытается быть дружелюбной (от ее нервных улыбок у Марты сводит скулы), пусть Джек вовлекает ее во все общие дискуссии (и ей определенно не хочется принимать участие в голосовании насчет еды для птеродактиля), пусть Оуэн пытается приударить за ней (и даже если бы он был в ее вкусе, она побоялась бы подхватить от него что-нибудь). Они знают, кто она и, кажется, благодаря Джеку, еще и что она совершила. И едва ли не впервые в жизни Марте хочется быть не такой правильной. Каждый день совершать ошибки, принимать неверные решения, спорить до хрипоты и крика о вещах, в которых не разбирается. Потому что какими бы странными и до безобразия непрофессиональными они не казались ей, команда «Торчвуда» – это одна семья. Члены которой очень часто не могут выносить друг друга, но не собираются (и не хотят, не будут) отказываться от этих запутанных связей. И Марте так хочется найти что-то для себя. Что-то, не связанное с темной полицейской будкой. Но как бы ей этого не хотелось, «Торчвуд» не для нее. Да, она знает - мир обречен, но ей так хочется верить, что она ошибается, что борьба сможет что-то изменить. Гвен, Оуэн, Тошико и Ианто (Марта не знает, что думает Джек и иногда она боится когда-нибудь узнать это) не видели того, что видела она. Но они уже ни во что не верят. И пусть они боятся ее. От них самих у нее мурашки по коже. Она пытается улыбнуться Джеку. Качает головой. 

\- Ты боишься птеродактиля?

\- Нет. – Она смотрит ему в глаза. – Я не боюсь птеродактиля.


End file.
